Fearless
by heart2handgun
Summary: And I don't know why, but, with you, I'd dance in a storm in my best dress. OrtonOC


A/N: The only thing in this story that I own is Alexis Cronin. This is loosely based on Fearless by Taylor Swift. Randy Orton belongs to -- well Sam. I haven't written in first person in like forever, so bear with me. Also, there is a poll on my page concerning Accidentally Expecting. The poll won't be up much longer, since I need it by the last chapter, which will not be that far away. The story is only 15 chapters. So just hit that up. And don't forget to read and review this one :) -AJ

P.S. Thanks to Gabby for beta'ing this for me. :)

**Fearless**

I don't know what it is about the rain that I love so much. Maybe it was the smell that lingered after it poured outside? Or maybe it was the idea that after every rain storm a rainbow appears?

I think it may be the memories of rain storms as a child. I used to fear the thunder. But my father used to sit out on the porch with my older brother and watch the rain pour down and the lightning illuminate the street.

So I used to go out and sit with them in the middle of the storms, and over time, my fear evaporated with the end of the rain. I even got brave enough to dance in the middle of our back yard when there was no threat of thunder or lightning.

Chris, my older brother, thought I was nuts. My mother always warned that I would catch a cold. But my father – well, he let me play in the rain all the time. Said it brought out the real me. Or something like that.

Time went on, and the rain came and went as it so often does in Raleigh, North Carolina. And then I grew up, but still held the dances in the rain with my father dear in my heart.

So here I stood, twenty-six years old, the happiest I thought I could ever be. Just out and about one day I met now my best friend, Jeff Hardy, who led me to my current job; a make-up artist in the WWE, backstage at the live event known as Raw.

That was about four months ago, and we've been tighter than tight as far as friends go for close to five years. Getting laid off from a job you've had for three years will lead you to do anything to get a paycheck, which Jeff hated – to the point to get me a job.

Through hanging out with Jeff and a few of his friends since I arrived, I've gotten pretty close to the guys he hangs around with. And I continue to get closer to one of them. After flirty glances and sexual innuendos for what seemed like the entire time I've known him, Jeff's close friend, Randy Orton, asked me on a date.

I said yes. How could you say 'no' to those eyes and that smirk?

So now that you're all caught up, you're probably wondering what the hell that whole rain deal was about, right? As I stand under the canopy over the entrance to a beautiful restaurant, with an equally beautiful name that sounds perfect slipping through Randy's lips, I can't help smile.

Randy, being a complete and utter gentleman, offered to get the car while I waited in the dry area instead of getting wet. Isn't he just adorable? And as if he couldn't get any better, when we walked in, he not only held an umbrella for the two of us, but held my hand.

No one does that to girls like me. Daddy always said I could have any guy I wanted, but I used to think he was wrong.

The way the lights around the parking area illuminate the lot, I get a sudden urge to dance in the rain. Just drop my purse, slip off my shoes, and dance in the pouring rain.

It could also be the way that the light hit's the blacktop just perfectly in perception of the falling water, but I love it. It sends a wave of security around me.

Who cares if this is one of my best dresses? It's just a piece of fabric. Okay, a very expensive piece of fabric with an important designer's name etched on the back of it. But who cares? The rain just looks so inviting.

_I don't know why, but, with you, with you, I'd dance in my best dress._

But that was when Randy pulled his Hummer in front of us. Most guys would try to impress me with their vehicle. Or their watch. Or paycheck. But not him. Not Randy. It's like they didn't even matter to him. He knew that I knew that he had them, so he didn't even bother trying to show them off to me.

With the before mentioned umbrella in his hand, he walked from his side of the vehicle to the passenger's side, and held the umbrella for the split second that I had to come in contact with the rain.

As I buckled in, I fought the urge to tell him to pull the car over and ask him to dance with me in the rain. But I don't want him to think I'm crazy so I keep my mouth shut.

_And you know, I want to ask you to dance right there in the middle of the parking lot._

"Did you have a nice time?" he offers, and I turn to face the blue eyed beauty sitting next to me.

"The best," I reply with a bright smile crossing my face. "Thank you."

"No, Lexi, thank you." I let out a slight laugh and purse my lips together. "I had a great time."

_So baby drive slow, 'till we run out of road. In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me. In this moment now, capture it, remember it. _

As the truck slides to a stop at a red light, he turns to face me again. The way his baby blues bore into my hazel eyes, I fight to keep my breath steady. He offers a smile and wink before turning back to the street light.

The way he runs his hand over his short hair, I bite the inside of my lip in order to not say anything. It's like he knows that I'm watching him, and he had to do something so small that was so big in my eyes.

_Now you're so cool, run your hands through your hair, absent mindedly making me want you. _

On the way back to my house, we had a simple conversation, most of which I can't really remember. As the two of us stood under on my porch, under the cover from the rain, I smiled up at Randy. "Call me crazy, but I believe you owe me a dance."

"Right here?"

I shook my head and pointed to the pathway leading to the front porch. Randy slightly shook his head, so I stuck out my bottom lip into a pout that I know the "Legend Killer" can never say 'no' to. "Please."

"Why not."

He went to reach for the umbrella he placed by his side, but I grabbed his hand, and again shook my head. I slipped out of my three inch heels, leaving me at 5'9", though my height is nothing compared to Randy's. My purse slipped out of my fingers and fell to the wooden floor beneath us.

Randy took my hand and started toward the stairs.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me headfirst. Fearless._

Once the two of us were under the cover of the rain, Randy slipped his arms around my waist as mine instinctively went around his neck. And from then on, we danced. And danced with no music, but the sound of his heartbeat was more than enough for me.

I looked up for a second to see Randy's expression, but instead I saw him watching me closely. In a split second, I noticed his face getting closer to mine, and my breath caught in my throat.

_Well you stood there with me, in the doorway. My hands shake, I'm not usually this way, but you pull me in._

With Randy's hands pulling me closer to his soaked body, I can't help but anticipate what will happen next. When his lips come into contact with mine, it's as if fireworks have gone off in my head. Yeah, it's that great. There are really no words for it at all.

_And I'm a little more brave. It's the first kiss. It's flawless. It's really something. It's fearless. _

As he takes his time parting my lips, I feel that I'm different than all other girls. Most guys rush everything on the first date. But Randy is different than that. And I am so lucky.

I started this date off so afraid of what would happen. I hate first dates. But once Randy admitted that he hated them as well, I kind of hope we don't need to have another first date with anyone else – ever.

xXx


End file.
